onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ain
|height = Prawie 174 cmTom 1000, Wzrost Ain okazuje się być prawie takim jak wzrost Luffy'ego. |affiliation = Neo Marynarka |previousaffiliation = Marynarka |occupation = Wiceadmirał Neo Marynarki |previousoccupation = Oficer Marynarki |status = Aktywna |devilfruits = Pow-Powrotowoc |weapons = Para sztyletów, para pistoletów |debut = Film 12; Rozdział 691 (okładka); Odcinek 575 |japanese voice = Ryoko Shinohara |FUNimation = Lauren Landa }} Ain – druga najważniejsza osoba i wiceadmirał Neo Marynarki. Dawniej była oficerem Marynarki. Jest jedną z głównych antagonistów One Piece Film: Z.One Piece Manga — Tom 70, Rozdział 691, Ain pojawia się na okładce rozdziału razem z innymi żołnierzami marynarki w czasach młodości. Wygląd Ain jest szczupłą, kształtną młodą kobietą o czerwonawo-brązowych oczach i ciemnych niebieskich włosach dobrze dopasowanych do twarzy. Podobnie jak Zephyr, Ain nosi czarno złoty płaszcz kapitański, za to pozostały strój wydaje się być bardziej formalny, chociażby ze względu na szpilki. Czarne legginsy oraz brązowy mundurek i spódniczkę. Z przodu kołnierza z kolei nosi dużą białą kokardę. Za czasów służby w Marynarce nosiła standardowy biały bezrękawnik z niebieską przepaską. Jej drugi (główny) strój bojowy składa się z turkusowego płaszcza z kapturem i symbolem Neo Marynarki na plecach, purpurowego bezrękawnika z białym kołnierzem odsłaniającym pępek, szarych szortów eksponujących jej długie nogi, czarnych szpilek, oraz kobury na prawej nodze. Wyraźnie widoczna jest duża blizna w kształcie "X" na prawej nodze Ain, którą najprawdopodobniej zdobyła, kiedy została zaatakowana i ciężko raniona podczas misji treningowej, w której zginęli wszyscy młodzi adepci Marynarki pod dowództwem Zephyra, a z której ocaleli jedynie Ain i Binz. Galeria Ain Marine Portrait.png|Twarz Ain Ain And Binz Sketches.png|Szkice Ain i Binza dla One Piece Film Z Ains and Binz Young Marines.png|Ain jako marynarz Ain in Adventure Island.png|Ain z One Piece Film Dice Game Adventure Island Ain Full Body View.png|Pełny widok wyglądu Ain Ain Second Outfit.png|Drugi strój bojowy Ain Ain Right Leg Scar.png|Blizna na prawej nodze Ain Ain One Py Berry Match.png|Ain w One Py Berry Match Osobowość Ain wydaje się być wyjątkowo poważną i rygorystyczną osobą. Rzadko pokazuje jakiekolwiek emocję, chociaż bywa zaniepokojona, gdy jej mentor jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Płakała również, gdy ten został zabity przez Borsalino. Podobnie jak reszta Neo Marynarki Ain popiera działania Z pomimo widocznego ryzyka. Relacje Neo Marynarka Ain jest wyjątkowo wymagająca wobec swoich podwładnych i nie waha się karać ich za porażki. Mimo tego często przyjmuje na siebie odpowiedzialność za ich porażki, jak wtedy, gdy przepraszała Zephyra za porażkę Shuuzo twierdząc, że powinna wyraźniej wyciągnąć konsekwencje wobec niego. Zephyr Ain mocno szanuje Zephyra jako, że ją przeszkolił i służyła pod jego komendą jeszcze za czasów Marynarki i zwracała się do niego zwrotem "mistrzu Z". Jej przywiązanie było tak duże, że opuściła szeregi Marynarki by walczyć po stronie Zephyra, przez co zyskała status przestępcy w oczach Globalnego Rządu. Można powiedzieć, że darzyła swego mistrza uczuciem, gdyż z reguły nieczuła, niepokoiła się, gdy mentor był w niebezpieczeństwie. Gdy Zephyr zdecydował się poświęcić by dać trochę czasu Słomkowym i Neo Marynarce na ucieczkę, Ain chciała pomóc mistrzowi, jednak została odcięta przez ścianę lodu Kuzana. Po śmierci Zephyra, Ain dopełniła swój szacunek wobec niego, płacząc po stracie mistrza mimo nieemocjonalnego charakteru. Historia Kiedy Ain była żołnierzem Marynarki, walczyła razem z Binzem i Zephyrem przeciwko bardzo silnemu piratowi, który odciął ramię Zephyrowi. Ona i Binz byli jedynymi żołnierzami obok Zephyra którzy przetrwali. 200px|mały|lewo|Ain pokonuje Shuuzo. Wieść o tym, że rzeczony pirat zyskał status Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, zmusiła Zephyra do opuszczenia szeregów Marynarki. Nie kryjąc oburzenia i lojalności wobec swojego mentora Ain zrezygnowała z pozycji oficera Marynarki razem z Zephyrem, Binzem i Shuuzo. Cała czwórka stała się założycielami Neo Marynarki. Ain stoczyła pojedynek z Shuuzo, którego stawką była pozycja zastępcy dowódcy. Po pięciogodzinnym pojedynku, Ain będąc na skraju wyczerpania, strategicznie uwięziła przeciwnika w ziemi, i grożąc mu pistoletem zdobyła ową pozycję.One Piece Anime — Odcinek 577, Ain postanawia pokonać Shuuzo, by zostać zastępcą Zephyra. Fabuła Historia o ambicjach Z mały|200px|prawo|Ain i Zephyr dowiadują się o porażce Shuuzo. Ain dowodziła Neo Marynarką i razem z Binzem oczekiwali przybycia Shuuzo. Gdy ten się nie zjawił zadzwoniła do niego. Shuuzo chciał zabić ojca Lily, na co Ain odpowiedziała, że jeżeli mu się nie powiedzie, poniesie konsekwencje.One Piece Anime — Odcinek 575, Shuuzo stwierdza, że będzie byłby lepszym zastępcą dowódcy od Ain. Nieco później, Ain czyta o porażce Shuuzo i mówi o tym Zephyrowi na krótko przed przybyciem na wyspę Firs. One Piece Film: Z Ain po raz pierwszy pojawia się na wyspie Firs, którą atakuje razem z Zephyrem i Neo Marynarką aby zdobyć kamień Dyna. Po przybyciu Borsalino Ain wraz z nisko rangowymi żołnierzami Neo Marynarki ewakuuje się na statek. Gdy Zephyr wysadza wyspę Ain przejmuje się o los swojego mentora. Nieco później Ain znajduje Zephyra na Thousand Sunnym przy pomocy Vivre Card, dostaje się na pokład i wdaje się w pojedynek z kilkoma członkami załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza. Ain łatwo zamienia w dzieci Nami oraz Choppera przy okazji mocno odmładzając Robin i Brooka. Po tym jak Zephyr pokonał Luffy'ego, Zoro, oraz Sanjiego, Ain udaje się z powrotem na swój statek i jest zaskoczona tym jak Sunny ucieka przy pomocy Coup de Burst. Jakiś czas po pojedynku ze Słomkowymi, Neo Marynarka dotarła na Wyspie Secon, gdzie Zephyr rozstawił Dyna Stone, które doprowadziły do eksplozji wulkanu. Ain była obecna obok swojego lidera rozmawiając o Grande Imbuto. Zostali zaatakowani przez Luffy'ego, Zoro, Sanjiego i Usoppa chcących aby Ain przywróciła odmłodzoną część załogi do normalnego wieku. Z rozkazu Zephyra, Ain wdała się w krótki pojedynek z Zoro, przed tym jak wszyscy ewakuowali się z wyspy. Później była widziana na statku obserwując zniszczoną wyspę. mały|lewo|200px|Ain pokonana przez Zoro. Ain pojawia się później na Piriodo wsłuchując się w rozmowę między Borsalino i Zephyrem. Nieco później pojawiają się Słomkowi i Ain wdaje się w ostatni pojedynek z Zoro. Podczas walki starała się zachować dystans chcąc zranić przeciwnika przy pomocy lawy, zamiast brutalnej siły. Jednakowoż Zoro okazał się zbyt silny i łatwo wygrał starcie. Po pokonaniu Ain, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Robin i Brook powrócili do swoich normalnych postaci. Dziewczyna odzyskała przytomność w czasie gdy Luffy pokonał Zephyra. Gdy pojawił się Borsalino wraz z Marynarką i zagroził eksterminacją zarówno załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza jak i Neo Marynarki Zephyr zdecydował się zostać z tyłu i ich powstrzymać. Ain chciała do niego dołączyć, jednak zostaje odcięta przez ścianę lodu stworzoną przez Kuzana. Ain rozpłakała się wiedząc, że jest to ostatnia droga w życiu jej mentora. Później razem z Binzem stoi nad grobem Zephyra, gdzie Kuzan pocieszał ich dodając, że Zephyr był wielkim człowiekiem. Umiejętności i moce Niewiele wiadomo na temat pełnego zakresu umiejętności Ain, ale fakt, że jest drugim dowódcą z Neo Marynarki wskazuje, iż powinna ona posiadać przyzwoitą ilość siły, porównywalną do potężnego pirata z Nowego Świata. Pokazała też jak jest silna fizycznie, zwinna, inteligentna i wytrzymała. Te atrybuty wystarczą, aby pojedynkować się z Shuuzo w walce wręcz przez pięć godzin bez przerwy, aby ostatecznie wygrać z nim taktycznie i mierzyć się z Roronoa Zoro. Diabelski Owoc Ain zjadła owoc Pow-Powrotowoc. Dzięki tej mocy może odmłodzić człowieka o 12 lat, tak jak było to zaprezentowane na Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin oraz Brooku. Ain potrafi też odmłodzić skałę do formy cieczy (lawy). Jej moc działa poprzez zetknięcie się człowieka z energią odmładzania. Owoc jest podobny do Parameci Wieku Jewelry Bonney, lecz są różnice między tymi mocami. Bronie mały|200px|Ain dzierżąca pistolety. Na początku filmu, widać jak Ain dzierży dwa sztylety podczas walki z marynarką. Podczas swojej walki z Roronoa Zoro, używa pary sztyletów do ataków w bliskim zasięgu i dwa pistolety do rażenia w długim zasięgu. Główne walki * Ain, Zephyr, Binz i oddział Marynarki kontra przyszły Królewski Wojownik Mórz * Ani kontra Shuuzo * Ain kontra Nami i Tony Tony Chopper * Ain kontra Roronoa Zoro (na wyspie Secon) * Ain kontra Roronoa Zoro (na Piriodo) Ciekawostki * Mimo że Ain posiadała pozycję wiceadmirała w szeregach Neo Marynarki, jej ranga nie zostaje określona japońskim tytułem (中将 Chūjo) jak to się dzieje w strukturach Marynarki, lecz z języka angielskiego (バイスアドミラル Baisu Adomiraru). Ma to na celu całkowite rozróżnienie organizacji Marynarki i Neo Marynarki, ich różnic w ideałach i celach do osiągnięcia. * W szóstym rankingu popularności zajęła 44. miejsce. Przypisy Nawigacja ca:Ain de:Ain en:Ain es:Ain fr:Ain it:Ain ru:Аин Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli członkowie Marynarki Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie niekanoniczne Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Neo Marynarka